Sweet Sixteen
by Kurogane
Summary: James cumple dieciséis años y le pide un favor a Sirius. SLASH!


**Pairing: **Sirius/James  
**Disclaimer: **Personajes J.K Rowling. Fic de Knight Smeg. Traducción, mía nn  
**Author's page:** http: www . smeg . ws

**Sweet Sixteen   
_by: __Knight Smeg___**

James se sentó sobre su cama, observando a través de la ventana. Suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello. Mañana era su cumpleaños. Y sino hacía algo rápido, Severus Snape se burlaría de él mañana en el desayuno.

"No permitiré que esto suceda," refunfuño James a sí mismo, intentando pensar en un plan. Cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, se tuvo que reír. Era tan simple! Nada podría ir mal.

James se levanto de la cama y echó un vistazo hacia Peter y Remus para asegurarse de que estaba durmiendo. __

_Que bueno que están dormidos._

Caminando silenciosamente hacia la cama que estaba a lado de la suya, introdujo su cabeza entre las cortinas. "Psst, Sirius, estas despierto?"

El bulto debajo de los cobertores se movió y Sirius apareció, con su cabello desordenado. "Por supuesto que estoy despierto." Extrajo '101 Maneras De Lidiar Con Los Dragones' debajo de sus cobertores y lo hojeo. "Aun me faltan tres capítulos."

James sonrió y se sentó en con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Sirius, encarándolo. Cerro las cortinas y pestañeo sus ojos hacia su amigo.

Sirius gruño. "Conozco esa mirada ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

James sonrió ampliamente. "Quiero que me beses."

Sirius parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente mientras intentaba creérselo. "Um, soy yo ¿O me acabas de pedir que te bese?"

James asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?" pregunto Sirius.

Por primera vez, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de James. "Bueno, es solo que… tú sabes lo que pasara mañana en el desayuno, y, bueno…"

"…nunca te han besado." completo Sirius, finalmente entendiendo.

James asintió nuevamente.

"Así que… Sr. Quidditch-es-diez-veces-más-interesante-que-las-chicas finalmente tiene su merecido, eh?" pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Vamos Sirius, por favor? Haz tenido bastantes relaciones para los dos."

"Uh, con qué ahora estas rogando ¿eh? Me pregunto…"

"Sirius…" lo interrumpió James, con una mirada de advertencia. "Me rehusó a darle a Severus algo más con lo que saborear."

"Solo era una broma, James. Ven aquí."

James titubeo pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo sobre el regazo de su amigo. "¿Sirius?"

"Te voy a besar, James, y lo voy a hacer bien." Sirius mostró una sonrisa. "Tengo una reputación por mantener aquí." movió sin resistencia a James hasta que se sintiera cómodo. El delgado cazador cabía en sus brazos perfectamente.

Sirius rodeo con su mano libre el cuello de James, y este cerro sus ojos. Sirius jalo de él lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron. Él gradualmente aumento la presión, y después paso su lengua por el labio inferior de James. Animado por el hecho en que él no se retiro, Sirius introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amigo.

Por otra parte, James estaba un poco fascinado al descubrir que él se encontraba disfrutando esto.

_Tal vez no tanto como el Quidditch, pero cerca…_

Contuvo un gemido cuando sintió como Sirius penetraba más en su boca. Demasiado cerca.

Sirius se presiono más a James, luchando contra sus impulses de no recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su amigo. James pidió un beso, no una sesión de faje. Casi de mala gana, se retiró, terminando con el beso. "Feliz Cumpleaños, James."

"Cielos, gracias Sirius, justo lo que siempre he querido." James le sonrió a su amigo mientras que intentaba pararse de su regazo.

"Espera, James…" Sirius no lo soltó, impidiendo que James escapara. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí por la noche?"

"¿Sirius?"

Sirius se inclino hacia adelante y susurro en el oido de James. "De esa manera podrías decirle que haz dormido con alguien, a puesto a que él no lo ha hecho." Viendo el rostro de su amigo añadió, "Vamos, prometo que no te haré nada."

"Estoy taaaan convencido." James entorno los ojos y pensó en ello por un momento. "Claro ¿Por qué no? Usar más cosas contra Severus es siempre bueno." Coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y se durmió en pocos minutos.

Sirius miro hacia su ya dormido mejor amigo. Siempre le sorprendió en como James podía dormir donde sea, ante cualquier circunstancia.

Se resistió a pasar su mano por el cabello de James.

_Afrontalo Sirius, _pensó par si mismo, _parece que estas enamorado de no solo de uno, sino de dos de tus compañeros. __Que brillante.___

Oh, bien, él también podría dormir. Habría mucho por que lamentar en la mañana. Cerro sus ojo e intento dormir, deseando tristemente en no disfrutar demasiado la sensación de James durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Así que, Potter…" lo llamo Severus, mientras que Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se dirigían a desayunar. "Dulces dieciséis y nunca te han besado. O ¿hay algo de lo que me perdí?"

"Oh, madura Snape," dijo James, casualmente. "Por supuesto que me han besado." Se acerco y susurro al oído de Severus. "Dormido con ellos también, solo por si te preguntas,"

En el rostro de Severus se mostraba disgusto. "No necesito oír acerca de sus asuntos amorosos, Potter."

James lucho para mantener una expresión seria hasta que llegaron a su mesa. Estando ahí, se echó a reir. "Vieron el rostro de Snape? Eso fue perfecto!"

"Realmente haz besado alguien?" pregunto Peter curiosamente.

"Por supuesto," dijo James con un tono de burla. "Me hiere que no me creas."

"¿Quién fue?"pregunto Remus, arqueando un ceja.

"Um, les diré después del desayuno ¿de acuerdo?" dijo James, incapaz de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. Giro hacia Severus, quien seguía enojado. Al parecer, todo sería un cumpleaños fascinante.

Notas T: En realidad quedan otros tres First crush y The Dance que son los que más me gustan XD pero pues para entenderlo tuvo que traducir esto, so… tratare de tenerlos.

review n.n?

**Kurogane**


End file.
